Percy Jackson:Gitans Arise
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: After the second Giant War, Percy Jackson wants to try to have a normal life. But after a dark secret is known and a new Great Prophecy is brought, Percy must team up with Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, and Leo, along with a new half-blood, to save the world from a more ancient evil older than the Giants themselves.
1. Chapter 1:A New Half-Blood

Hello fans of Percy Jackson. Hope you love the prophecy I made up myself and the new half-blood. Just wait for the first time with Ouranos being in the story not just mentioned. Also PM me if you want to use my new character. Don't send reviews that have "Oh this isn't a book of Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus," because this is made by me. One more thing, I'm making it like Percy Jackson is the narrator and I'm going to use the first part where he explains about the Greek gods.

I don't own the Percy Jackson characters or the Heroes of Olympus characters. I do own Jake Striker and the Gitans who are part God, part Titan.

* * *

Chapter 1:A Satyrs Help

We all know about the Greek and Roman gods right. Well they are real, and sometimes they come to the mortal world and have children called half-bloods. I'm one of them. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of The Seas. It's been awhile since I've been to Camp Half-Blood because I'm at college. Yeah that's right. Mr. Accident is at college near Camp Half-Blood,Plus Annabeth goes to the same college so I'm not always alone now that my girlfriend is with me. I'm right now having a pop quiz in science so please don't interrupt me in my thoughts.

_At a science class:_

"Mr. Jackson," said Mrs. Fran," What types of chemicals are used to make lava?"

I was trying to remember but I couldn't get my dyslexia under control so I couldn't read the notes she wrote on the board a week ago but I still get A's and B's.

"The chemicals for lava are felsic, intermediat, and mafic, Mrs. Fran," I said.

"Correct Mr. Jackson," she said when she turned to Annabeth," Ms. Chase what types of chemicals create iron."

It was easy for her because she's the daughter of Athena.

"The chemicals are a rare form of xenoliths and silicate minerals Mrs. Fran."

"Correct Ms. Chase," finally she turned to our new student that came 2 months ago," Mr. Striker what is the name of the chemical #2014."

He looked a little uneasy when she asked him that because he came after she taught that.

"The name is a Beta-Trypsin Mrs. Fran."

"Correct Mr. Striker. I can't believe you get all my answers correct even though your new."

"Me either."

The bell then rang and everyone left when she said," Homework is to study all your notes because we're having a test tomorrow."

After Science we have Lunch then we leave for home. I didn't eat anything because today was fish day so I'm not going to get in trouble with my dad. When lunch was over me Annabeth and Jake almost got on the bus when we all heard a roar in the school.

"That sounds like a Minotaur," said Annabeth," But didn't you kill it already for the-," she was counting her fingers because I've had a lot of in counters with him that Annabeth lost count," 25th time."

"Wait you don't mean the half-man half-bull guy right."

"No we are but sorry for this," I said.

"Sorry for-," he didn't get to finish his sentence because I got Riptide my sword out and hit his head with the hilt of it.

"Let's go kill that Minotaur for the 26th time."

_In the gym:_

We were looking everywhere but there was no sign of him which was weird because he's the size of Thaila's tree.

"Where is he," asked Annabeth.

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice.

We then looked behind us and saw Grover sweating like a dog in summer.

"Hey Grover what's wrong," asked me.

The same roar happened again this time behind Grover.

"I found the Minotaur. Trying to keep a kid safe. Kid's name is Jake Striker. Have you seen him," he said.

"Oh yeah we saw him."

"Okay where?" asked Grover.

"Well I hit him with the hilt of my sword and he's on the grass outside."

"WHAT."

"I thought he was a mortal. I didn't know he was a half-blood."

A shadow appeared on the wall and was running toward them.

"RUN GUYS," said Grover.

I uncapped my pen and Riptide appeared in my hand while Annabeth got her dagger.

"Let's go find Jake before he becomes Minotaur food."

_Outside:_

"Where is he."

I looked around the grass and then saw him near the bushes.

"Over their," I said.

We ran to Jake to see if he was okay.

"I'll hold off the Minotaur while you guys get him to Camp," I said.

"No I don't want the same thing happening to you that happened to Thalia."

"GO NOW."

They then ran as fast as they could when the Minotaur broke the door of the college.

"Well let's settle this big guy."

He roared again when I said that like it was an insult. I ran at him and jumped to his horns and pulled them.

"Almost like day 1 when I fought you."

I drew my sword and cut off part of his horns and dropped.

"Now it's like day 1."

He charged at me but I jumped to the side and stabbed him.

As he disintegrated he said which is weird because he doesn't talk," The Sky shall rise again."

I ran to find Annabeth and Grover and found them at Camp Half-Blood.

"Guys you should get him some nectar and get him to the infirmary fast."

Before they left Grover said "Percy Chiron wants you. Says it's important."

"Okay."

I went to the Big House and Chiron was waiting their.

"Hello Percy," he said," Glad you could make it."

"Thanks Chiron. What's so important that you have to tell me right before my big test tomorrow."

"Well we need you to see Rachel to have a Prophecy because if my hunch is right, he Gods are in trouble now."

"Okay Chiron I'll go."

I went to Rachel's cave where she always is during the summer.

"Rachel," I said looking for her," I have something to ask you."

She then came from the cave into the light and she saw me.

"Hey Percy. What do you need."

"Can you give me a Prophecy that has something to do with The Sky because-" I was cut off when she fainted a little a green smoke spewed out.

_"Child of Sea Beware the Sky. If you shall fail the Earth will die. Sea and Lightning must work this day, Or else the Earth will fall when Darkness reigns,"_ she said before I caught her.

"You okay," I asked laying her on her chair.

"Yeah it's just that this Prophecy thing comes every time I'm asked a question."

"Well let's just go tell everyone about the Prophecy."

* * *

Sorry for cutting it right here I just can't wait for all the Heroes of Olympus try to save the world again. And if you know Greek myths, then you might know who The Sky is.

Next Chapter: A quest is brought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend Reappeares

Hello fans of Percy Jackson. Hope you loved that prophecy I made up. If you know about Greek Mythology you know who The Sky is, and if you don't then just read on and send good reviews. Also I might put some Norse Gods into the mixture but if you don't want that send a review about it okay.

I don't own the Percy Jackson books or it's characters. I do own Jake Striker and the Gitans who are part God, part Titan.

* * *

Chapter 2:An Unknown Legend Arises part 1

_At the camps Infirmary:_

In Jakes dream he thought he saw me, Percy Jackson, hit him with my swords hilt and that a roar shot into the air. When he woke up, he thought he was still dreaming because he saw guys and girls with goat feat and a man with a horse body.

"You're not dreaming," said a voice behind him. As he turned around he saw Grover and me, but he started walking away a little.

"Dude I won't hit you with my sword okay," I said.

"Fine but if you try again I will use Tai-Kwon-Do on you."

"Okay but I've faced worse," I said before I was cut off by an earthquake.

"Can't be Gaia we put her back to sleep," I said.

"It's not. Gaia's the earth so I would feel her wake up but this feels like agony not awaking."

"OH GREAT NOW WE NEED TO FACE something that is putting Gaia in agony. Must be more powerful then."

_At the Camp Fire:_

"Hello campers. Hope today was a good day. Yes I know about the earthquake so don't ask."

Everyone then turned to Percy like he knew everything.

"What It's not like I know about this."

"Well whatever this is Gaia seems to be in pain," said Grover.

"And how would you know that Grover," said Clarisse.

"Because Gaia is one with the Earth since she is the Earth and I can feel things that are one with the Earth."

"Okay we get it."

"Now the reason for this meeting is because of the prophecy which Percy got. Percy please tell us what the prophecy said."

"Okay." Child of Sea Beware the Sky. If you shall fail the Earth will die. Sea and Lightning must work this day, Or else the Earth will fall when Darkness reigns."

Everyone looked puzzled when he finished.

"Wait the prophecy couldn't mean Zeus, can it?" asked a camper.

"Why would it? I mean really. If Zeus killed Gaea then he would kill his own children," answered Nico.

"Well then we better get cracking because-" Leo was cut off when people started gasping and seeing a sign on Jack.

"What," he asked. He then looked above him and saw a sign that was different then any sign I've seen.

"Chiron who's sign is that?" asked me.

"I don't know. I've never seen that sign since I started making Camp Half-Blood."

"Well whoever it is they'll have to wait till their son's in his cabin because we can't tell who's sign that is. He'll have to stay in Hermes cabin. Can someone in Hermes take care of him while we find out who's sign that is?" I asked.

"We will," said the Stoll brothers.

"Fine but if you try to prank him I will send you to the darkest, deepest part of Hades," said Chiron.

They then walked away but the Stoll's looked scared since that was a threat to them.

"Well I'll check the attic for anything about the Sky. Percy you check out every book your father sent and see if you can find anything about that symbol," said Annabeth.

Also I have been getting a lot of books from my dad and they're getting cramped up there. Some of them actually are symbol books so lucky for me.

_At Poseidon cabin:_

Well I've just checked every book my father gave me and not a single one has the symbol that appeared over Jake. I was about to give up when another book appeared. I read the title and it said " Legends of Darkness, by Rhea." So my Grandma Rhea actually made a book that was about 1 million years old, give or take a few.

I started reading the book and found symbols of beast that my aunt call "The Gitans."

I finally found the one that appeared over Jake and the name was "SkyRon, King of the Gitans."

"I ran to the Big House and found Annabeth as she said," Hey I found something about the Sky. It says that before the Titans, there were the Sky and the Earth. When they had children, the Titans, their children killed the Sky. Before he died he said," I will return when the alignment of the planets come in 1 million years. If any of you are alive I will destroy you." The name for the Sky is... Oh Ouranos. I thought the Sky was familiar."

"Well I found something also. My dad sent this book from my aunt Rhea and I found the symbol. Do you know someone named, Skyron."

Another earthquake went off.

"Oh great. Another earthquake."

Another book appeared in front of me as I grabbed it. I read the title and it was called," Book of The Ancient Myths, by Hera."

"Oh great. My dad gives me a book that was made by my Aunt Hera. Let's read it."

When I read it I found a section called," The Three Powerful Gitans." The Three Gitans were SkyRon, DeadRon and SeaRon. When they were made was after the first Giant War, but after they were created, the spirit of Cronus came to them and made them evil. They later had sons and daughters who became Gitans called WheatRon, HearthRon, MarriageRon who married SkyRon, KnowledgeRon, SunRon, HuntRon, FireRon, Waron, BeautyRon, MessageRon, LoveRon, WildRon and WineRon who I know is like Mr. D. When I told Annabeth about the section see ran to Chiron to tell them if there was anything more powerful then the Gods, Titans or Giants.

"I don't know what to tell you. The gods don't tell me everything they do in the last millennium," was all he said.

"Well I don't know who the Gitans are but they're like the gods. They come and have children. What should we call them?" I asked Annabeth.

"Maybe Demitans."

"Sure. Whatever."

"So Chiron can we have a quest," asked Annabeth.

"Sure but we need a prophecy. Can someone get Rachel," he said.

"I'll get her," said Jake.

_Later on at the Camp Fire:_

"Hello everyone. I know we're still puzzled by what happened yesterday but we have figured it out what the symbol is. It's is the sign of an ancient league of gods called Gitans," Chiron said," We just need Rachel to start the quest for Percy."

"Okay. I'm ready," said Rachel.

When she was ready, she nearly feinted until two campers caught her and another one got her a chair.

_"The 7 Half-Bloods against Gaia must came once more. Another warrior of different kind will help to find the open door. The gods of evil will help against the gods, and Gaia will fall against the Sky's reign."_

"Well that was confusing. It almost sounds like the first one," I said.

"Well all we do know is that we need the 7 Half-Bloods and Jake to find the Doors of Death again."

* * *

Well at least I got the prophecy for the quest done. Soon we'll have some monster attacks and more monsters coming back.

Next Chapter: The Quest Begins


End file.
